


Миссия "Ужин у мамы"

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Люк удочерил Рей, Юмор, все живы!АУ, местами крэк, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Кайло Рен получает (в ультимативной форме) приглашение на празднование юбилея дорогой мамули-генерала, причем с настоятельной рекомендацией явиться с парой…





	Миссия "Ужин у мамы"

— Это не то, что я хотела бы обсуждать. Всего лишь моя просьба. Неужели так сложно?  
  
— Не делай вид, что не представляешь, насколько. Это очень плохая идея.  
  
Лицо генерала Леи Органы не дрогнуло, сохраняя слабую улыбку. Кайло вздохнул и почесал нос.  
  
— Разве я прошу слишком многого? Мне просто хочется, чтобы мой дорогой сын присутствовал на семейном ужине, — продолжила она самым милым тоном. — Не каждый день у твоей матери юбилей.  
  
— Не каждый, — согласился Кайло.  
  
Нос продолжал чесаться пропорционально тому, сколько недовольства это вызывало во взгляде Леи.  
  
— Я давно не просила тебя ни о чем таком, а сейчас это мое единственное желание. Неужели в вашей злодейской организации не бывает выходных?  
  
Кайло усмехнулся и покачал головой. Теперь в компанию к носу добавилось горящее ухо.  
  
— Тогда возьми отгул. Наверняка твое начальство не будет против... это же по семейным обстоятельствам!  
  
— Ты представляешь себе, как это будет выглядеть? Я взял отгул, чтобы пойти на вечеринку к лидеру Сопротивления, — Кайло мрачно посмотрел на изображение, одновременно силясь представить лицо Сноука, когда его ученик придет просить отгул, чтобы навестить мамочку-генерала.  
  
— Не к лидеру Сопротивления, а к родной матери! Я рожала тебя почти трое суток, и я имею право желать тебя видеть на ужине в честь моего дня рождения, кстати, а не на вечеринке Сопротивления. Все будет проходить на нейтральном шаттле, не на базе и не на крейсере. Обычный личный визит, никак не связанный со всем этим, — Лея неопределенно махнула рукой.  
  
Кайло прикрыл глаза и снова покачал головой. Эта женщина виртуозно манипулировала окружающими, уж он-то это знал. Лея умела вывернуть ситуацию так, что всем было проще выполнить то, о чем она просит, чем пытаться убедить ее передумать.  
  
— Если тебе сложно, я сама свяжусь с твоим командованием и попрошу, чтобы тебя отпустили. Уверена, мне не откажут. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы за тебя просила твоя престарелая мама, Бен?  
  
Кайло дернулся и нервно улыбнулся. Вот именно об этом он и думал: конечно же, Сноук не откажет — он просто охуеет, если по-честному, а то и вообще удар хватит старика, тот же и так не особенно свеж.  
  
— Я попробую.  
  
— Отлично. Мы объявим режим прекращения огня на несколько часов, но учти: все службы останутся на своих постах. Никаких провокаций мы не потерпим.  
  
— Я буду один, не волнуйся.  
  
— Кхм, как раз насчет этого... я не хотела бы, чтобы ты был один.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Приходи со своим... другом, — улыбнулась Лея.  
  
— С каким еще другом? — Кайло похолодел.  
  
— С тем, с которым у тебя близкие отношения. Я, конечно, надеюсь, что это девушка, мне хотелось бы внуков... хотя сейчас и это не проблема. Я знаю, что тебе больше нравятся парни. Так что просто приходите вместе.  
  
— У меня никого нет, — попытался отморозиться Кайло, прикидывая, сможет ли убедительно изобразить эпилептический припадок.  
  
— Ты никогда не умел лгать мне, Бен. Я вижу, как ты изменился в лучшую сторону, стал спокойнее. Я чувствую, когда тебе хорошо, и знаю, что ты бываешь... не один. Мне хочется познакомиться с ним. Должно быть, это необыкновенный человек.  
  
Кайло сглотнул. Мама даже не представляла себе, насколько необыкновенный.  
  
— Он тебе не понравится.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не сужу о людях поверхностно.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Он ведь... ну, ты понимаешь, он из наших.  
  
— Я догадалась. Но это будет неофициальный визит, ничего страшного.  
  
— Поверь мне, мам, это очень-очень плохая идея. Один его вид испортит аппетит всем присутствующим. Это никому не понравится, — Кайло нервно прочесал волосы пятерней.  
  
— Дорогой, ни слова больше! У нас никогда не пытались никого избегать, и не имеет значения ни раса, со всеми ее особенностями, ни травмы, ни прочие черты! Если ты его выбрал, значит, было за что, и никакие изъяны его не испортят.  
  
— Это не совсем то, — попытался возразить Кайло.  
  
— Ты снова споришь с матерью, — вздохнула Лея. — Упрямый, прямо как я. Пойми, я готова принять кого угодно, если он приносит тебе счастье... Кайло.  
  
Она впервые назвала его этим именем, и ясно было, что это такой же манипуляторский ход, как и все остальные, но все же... до этого Лея никогда не делала так.  
  
— Я ловлю тебя на слове. И ничего не обещаю. Постараюсь быть, и быть не один. И в этом случае помни о своем обещании: ты примешь того, кто со мной.   
  
— Конечно, дорогой. Я очень хочу познакомиться с твоим бойфрендом. Это же мальчик, я угадала?  
  
Кайло неопределенно кивнул, запоздало подумав, что стоило пригласить Фазму. Она бы отлично сыграла роль девушки, а проблем вышло на порядок меньше.  
  
— В целом, да. Скорее всего, — сказал он, запоздало пытаясь выиграть место для маневра.  
  
— Тогда я жду вас к ужину. Приходите голодные, — улыбнулась Лея. — Координаты я скину позже, но мы будем где-то неподалеку от основного флота, чтобы всем сделать удобнее. И не волнуйся насчет отца: я его подготовлю.  
  
Она быстро отключилась, пока Кайло не передумал, а тот как раз пожалел, что не спросил, кто еще будет на ужине.  
  
С другой стороны, они сами виноваты.  
  
До последнего у Кайло сохранялась крохотная безумная надежда, что дорогое начальство воспротивится и семейный ужин сорвется вообще, но, к сожалению, Сноук обладал чувством юмора не менее уродливым, чем его физиономия, а потому встречу не только не запретил, но и всячески ей поспособствовал, заранее довольно хихикая и потирая руки, словно это его пригласили на особых условиях. И конечно, он запретил использовать Фазму даже в тактических целях. Возможно, старому извращенцу просто хотелось острых ощущений.  
  
В результате в день Икс Кайло, стоя на мостике своего шаттла в ожидании стыковки, нервничал едва ли не сильнее всего в жизни. У него было дурное предчувствие.  
  
Лея вышла встречать их сама, одетая в длинное серое платье с искрой. На ее голове была высокая парадная прическа.  
  
— Ах, Бен, как я рада, что ты прибыл, — заговорила она. — Но неужели ты один?  
  
— Нет, я... — начал Кайло, и тут же запнулся, потому что увидел позади нее в переходе человека, которого не ожидал и не слишком хотел здесь видеть. — А что здесь делает По Дэмерон? Я думал, это семейный ужин.  
  
— Ну да, это такой сюрприз! Оказывается, они уже пару месяцев встречаются с нашей Рей прямо у меня под носом, представляешь? Они такая прекрасная пара, особенно когда начинают обсуждать всякие свои летные дела...  
  
Лея прервалась, глядя куда-то за его спину очень большими глазами, и Кайло понял: отсчет пошел. Он обернулся и протянул руку своему партнеру и товарищу по несчастью быть приглашенным на сегодняшний кошмарный ужин.  
  
— Наконец-то. Идем.  
  
— Превеликая Сила, — прошептала Лея.  
  
Кайло подумал, что они сейчас все испортят. Ему таких трудов стоило уговорить Хакса на эту «абсолютно, фантастически абсурдную, бесполезную, провокационную, опасную и глупую авантюру» ©, тот до сих пор был похож на электрического ежа из-за нервозности, а тут еще и По, любимец женщин и детей, из кожи которого Кайло обещал ему перчатки...  
  
Хакс был строг и собран. Еще более строг и собран, чем обычно: его идеальная прическа казалась монолитной, а новенький парадный мундир сидел как влитой — хоть сейчас фотографируй на агитационный плакат «Поступайте на службу в Первый Орден».  
  
Хакс спустился по сходням, приняв руку Кайло без единой злобной подколки, и поприветствовал именинницу вежливым уставным полупоклоном.  
  
— Генерал Органа.  
  
Большая плоская коробка с изображением первоорденских разрушителей на фоне живописной планеты, завязанная красно-черной лентой с бантом, перекочевала в чуть дрожащие руки Леи.  
  
— До-добрый вечер, генерал. Встреча неофициальная, так что можно без титулов.   
  
— То есть я был прав, и они голубки, — радостно сказал По, подходя. — Хакс, ну что же вы так строго смотрите, мы все сегодня друзья.   
  
— Ваши друзья на соседнем астероиде глодают гнилой скелет вампы, коммандер, — неожиданно живо отреагировал тот.  
  
— О, так вы любитель ретро-юмора, генерал, — еще шире расплылся в улыбке По, хотя, казалось, дальше некуда. — Тогда вам понравится, у нас тут как раз есть отличный ретро-собеседник с анекдотами.   
  
Кайло понял, что вечер будет долгим.  
  
За большим овальным столом в центральном помещении шаттла, наспех переделанном под кают-компанию, сидели люди, которых и в обычные-то дни увидеть нерадостно: Хан Соло с очень прямой спиной и нетронутым тазиком холодца, синеватый и полупрозрачный голографический дядюшка Люк, весь причесанный на прямой пробор Чубакка, вместо взрывчатки по случаю праздника увешанный блестками, очень нервничающий Финн (тоже с блестками в шевелюре), и Рей, наворачивающая угощение за обе щеки. Она единственная спокойно отреагировала на появление гостей, заранее зная, кто этот загадочный бойфренд Кайло; Рей очень удивилась бы, приведи он Фазму. Сила имела свойство связывать их, когда ей вздумается, и какой-то из этих раз пришелся на очень щекотливый момент, когда два организма могли бы считаться одним целым. Так Рей узнала о личной жизни Кайло немного больше, чем хотела, а тот заработал грандиозную ссору с любовником и небольшой комплекс.  
  
Зато они с подругой по несчастью выработали негласное правило не смотреть сразу при очередном контакте, давая возможность собеседнику прикрыться, привести себя в порядок или хотя бы заорать.  
  
Рей вздохнула (сочувственно, как показалось Кайло), чуть улыбнулась и придвинула к себе блюдо с фирменными канапе принцессы Леи.  
  
Хан Соло трижды переменился в лице при виде сына; потом еще пару раз — увидев и осознав, кого он с собой привел. В результате бравый контрабандист, генерал в отставке и постоянный призер конкурса «Отец года» выглядел так, словно у него сильно болят все наличествующие органы (включая сюда Чуи целиком), и при этом его тошнит кислотой пополам с бутылочным стеклобоем.  
  
— Радостное событие! К нам присоединились новые прекрасные друзья, — возвестил По, чмокая Рей в макушку и садясь на свое место. — Почти совсем темный рыцарь Рен и генерал Мимо из команды плохих парней Решето.  
  
Голограмма дядюшки Люка подняла голову (до того он, похоже, успел задремать), обвела присутствующих взглядом, дважды зевнула и скривилась, узнав Кайло.  
  
— Ой, — икнул Люк. — Неловко вышло. А знаете ли вы, почему в правилах всех крупных отелей есть пункт, запрещающий ситхам селиться в отель на срок больше десяти суток? Потому что на одиннадцатый день они затевают ссору со Светлой стороной, рушат отель и начинают очередную Галактическую войну!  
  
— Ох, Люк, — покачала головой Лея.  
  
— Батя твой в ударе сегодня, — пробормотал По на ухо Рей.  
  
— А то, — ответила она, голодным взглядом окидывая стол и хищно косясь на подарочную коробку от Первого ордена. — Передай мне, пожалуйста, пирожки.  
  
— Один, два?  
  
— Да не мелочись, давай прям блюдо. Я тут разберусь, — обворожительно (как она полагала) улыбнулась Рей.  
  
— Что, даже не поздороваешься с отцом? Ничего не скажешь? — проворчал Хан, сумрачно хмуря брови.  
  
Кайло посмотрел на него, мысленно воспроизводя технику переменного дыхания.   
  
— Хан, не начинай, — предупредила Лея. — Я не потерплю ссор за столом.  
  
— А это не проблема, — хмыкнул По, восторженно наблюдая, как Рей пихает в рот пятый пирожок. — Стоит Кайло Рену выйти из себя, и никакого стола тут вообще не будет.  
  
— Ай-ай-ай, ну что же вы, коммандер, — Хакс покачал головой. — Вы ведь можете лучше.  
  
— Да, я могу лучше, — с досадой согласился тот. — Возможно, меня смущает ваш цвет волос, генерал. Скажите, это вообще разрешено уставом?  
  
— Если вас смущает цвет моих волос, то я могу порекомендовать срочно посетить психотерапевта. Не думаю, правда, что такой специалист есть в Сопротивлении, ведь это явно взаимоисключающие понятия, но я готов предоставить вам беспрепятственное посещение дипломированного врача Первого Ордена. Уверен, это пойдет вам на пользу, По.  
  
— Так вот чего вы все такие отмороженные! — воскликнул тот, стукнув себя ладонью по лбу.  
  
От неожиданности Рей заглотила седьмой пирожок целиком и чуть не подавилась. Ее кашель разбудил голограмму Люка.  
  
— Ээээ... Я не сплю! Я думаю, а это у меня хобби такое. Вот, кстати, как-то старика Палпатина спросили, мол, есть ли у вас, любимый Император, хобби? А есть, ответил Палпатин, я, говорит, про себя анекдоты собираю. Уже семьдесят три планеты набрал!  
  
Кайло испытал прилив острого желания разбить себе лоб, к примеру, о вот эту массивную хрустальную вазу с морским салатом. Генерал Органа мрачно молчала, Хан Соло не менее угрюмо вгрызался в холодец, а Чубакка, ласково приобняв Финна, ворковал что-то ему на ухо, отчего бедный парень бледнел до нежно-фиолетового оттенка и иногда тихонечко икал. Кайло, угадывая некоторые знакомые слова из обычного репертуара вуки (например, «длинный», «толстый» и «красный»), от души посочувствовал бывшему штурмовику, так неосмотрительно сменившему сторону. Рей уже прикончила пирожки под восхищенным взглядом По и хищно осматривала стол, выбирая следующую жертву.  
  
— Тетя Лея, а с чем у вас во-он те тарталетки?   
  
— О, дорогая, это мой фирменный рецепт: сыр с грибами. Бен в детстве их просто обожал.  
  
Острый локоть Хакса ткнулся под ребро Кайло; угол губ генерала чуть дрожал от сдерживаемой улыбки. Похоже, мамины тарталетки выйдут Кайло боком: Хакс не упустит возможности поязвить на эту тему позже.  
  
— Великая Сила, как же вкусно, — сообщила всем Рей с набитым ртом. — Можно я их доем?  
  
— Доедай, моя хорошая, на здоровье, — доброжелательно улыбнулась Лея. — И как только в такую маленькую девочку влезает столько еды...  
  
— Тяжелое голодное детство, — отозвался за нее По. — Пусть ест. Может, поправится немного, и я не буду ходить весь в синяках от ее костей.  
  
Рей отреагировала моментально, огрев его по голове раздаточной лопаткой. Лея и Финн синхронно ударили себя ладонями по лбу.  
  
— Разве ж можно такое девушке говорить? — проворчал Хан, титаническим усилием проглотивший монолитный кусок холодца. — Ты, По, своей смертью не умрешь, точно тебе говорю. Твой язык...  
  
— Ой, да ладно, что я такого сказал? Вот Обнимашке нравится со мной общаться. Правда, генерал? — По ослепительно улыбнулся Хаксу.  
  
Тот вздрогнул от омерзения и скривил губы.  
  
— Вы отвратительны. Когда я заканчивал Академию, был у меня в роте один такой хер...  
  
— Нет-нет, генерал, — прервал его По, чуть не подвывая от восторга. — Мы же в приличном обществе, тут дамы! Правильно говорить не «в роте», а «во рту».  
  
— Вот же жопа, — простонал Финн, с ужасом глядя, как его вилка сама собой погнулась прямо в руке.  
  
Стол ощутимо задрожал; все ухватились за свои тарелки и бокалы, а Рей превентивно спасла в объятиях ведро салата и большое блюдо с копченой рыбой.  
  
— Бен, прекрати, — сказала Лея с перекошенным в ласковой гримасе лицом.  
  
— Кайло, успокойся, — быстро заговорил Хакс, смекнув, чем опасен гнев форсъюзера на маленьком хлипком шаттле. — Это же повстанческое отребье, чего ты хотел?  
  
Выразительный кашель намекнул, что генерал выбрал неправильную линию беседы, и он, сообразив, замолк, но положил свою ладонь поверх руки Кайло. «Я добуду тебе эти перчатки, детка, — подумал тот, выравнивая дыхание. — Клянусь». Голографический Люк наблюдал за перепалкой с печальным видом: несколько лет назад он утопил паспорт в море, на рыбалке, и с тех пор не мог выезжать за пределы своей старой фамильной дачи. Вид накрытого стола вызывал в нем зависть и неконтролируемое отделение желудочного сока: надеяться, что Рей привезет ему вкусненького, было глупо. Вареная рыба, прописанная Люку по старой диете спортсмена, казалась сегодня особенно безвкусной.   
  
— У парня всегда была беда с самоконтролем. Вот, кстати, анекдот в тему: заходят в бар джедай, хатт и имперский штурмовик...  
  
— Ох, Люк, пожалуйста, прекрати! — взмолилась Лея.  
  
— Этому анекдоту уже лет сто, — пробормотал Кайло.  
  
— Ему было сто, даже когда ты пешком под стол ходил, — мрачно отозвался Хан. — Мне его Лендо рассказывал, когда мы с ним застряли на астероиде в системе Рилот...  
  
— Ты же говорил, что застрял там один, — прищурилась Лея.  
  
— Э... ну, это другой раз был, когда один, а тот, с Лендо, ну там ничего такого уж важного, знаешь, обычная поломка, — Хан включил режим неконтролируемого трепа. — У нас вылетел охладитель, а это, сама знаешь, верная смерть...  
  
— Мы обсудим это позже, — Лея прервала его на полуслове, и ничего хорошего ее тон не обещал.  
  
Хан нахохлился и снова взялся мужественно проедать дыру в своем холодце. За столом повисла неловкая тишина; даже Финн, под шумок отгородившийся от Чуи вазой с цветущими ветвями какого-то растения, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Возможно, причина была в длине лап вуки, которую он не учел.  
  
— Попробуйте рыбу, — осторожно предложила Лея Хаксу, надеясь разрядить обстановку. — Или морской салат.  
  
Рей выковыривала из зубов волокнистые ножки грибов и строила уморительные рожи. По очень старательно жевал пустые тарталетки. Дядюшка Люк вздыхал, как больной фатир. Кайло уже час гонял по тарелке один кусок гренки.  
  
— Вы знаете, моя мать, — смилостивился Хакс, вздохнув, — добавляла в морской салат синих креветок. Они придают блюду пикантный островатый аромат.  
  
— Серьезно? — обрадовалась Лея. — Как интересно! Я непременно попробую это в следующий раз.  
  
Кайло не отрываясь смотрел на По, готовый в любой момент сдавить его горло Силой, стоит тому только открыть рот на тему происхождения Хакса или любую другую тему вообще. Тот сделал большие и выразительные глаза, с преувеличенным вниманием занимаясь перекладыванием остатков угощения на тарелку Рей.  
  
— Будем подавать сладкое? — предложила Лея, поднимаясь со своего места.   
  
Финн подскочил, словно в него попал заряд тока: очевидно, длинные лапы Чубакки добрались куда-то не туда.  
  
— Я пойду... включу чайник, да. Чайник!   
  
Он выскочил из отсека и помчался по коридору.  
  
— Какой еще чайник? — удивилась Рей.  
  
— Это секрет для мальчиков, — очаровательно улыбнулся ей По. — Не обращай внимания. Лучше вот, распакуй коробку.  
  
— Тетя Лея, можно? — Рей потянулась к подарку от Первого Ордена. — Я только вскрою.  
  
— Конечно. Как красиво оформлено, — Лея вежливо улыбнулась Хаксу.  
  
— Наши подарочные наборы предназначены для высшего командования организации, так что извините, тематика, сами понимаете, специфическая, — включился тот в беседу, промакнув губы салфеткой. — Мы хотели сделать на заказ один набор с образцами вашего флота, но коробочка вышла бы такая маленькая и несолидная, что от этой мысли пришлось отказаться.  
  
— Ничего себе, — присвистнул По. — Тут и дредноут, и разрушители, и шагоходы... ой, истребители какие крошки, можно мне один попробовать?  
  
— Они стреляют!!! — завопила Рей, сунувшая в рот сразу два. — Стреляют у меня во рту!  
  
Она раскрыла рот, показывая По поле битвы, но тот, похоже, слишком впечатлился душераздирающим зрелищем, зажмуриваясь.  
  
— Истребители выполнены из темного шоколада с вкраплениями взрывной карамели, — Хакс говорил спокойно, словно находился на собственном мостике. — Начинки разрушителей — алкогольные коктейли, в дредноуте орехи. Выпускалась еще ограниченная серия со специальными начинками, но она быстро разошлась на подарки.  
  
— АТ-АТ с фруктовым джемом! — восторженно заверещала Рей. — Я жила в джеме!  
  
— Вот чем тебе девочка не подошла? — загундел над ухом у Кайло незаметно подкравшийся Хан. — Умная, хорошенькая, без комплексов. Аппетит, опять же, хороший. Зачем тебе этот тощий сухарь?  
  
Тарелка перед ним треснула, напитки в бокалах пошли рябью.  
  
— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — ровным голосом ответил Кайло.  
  
Он очень надеялся, что сейчас Хакс скажет, что им пора. Вот сейчас. Сейчас.  
  
Яркая вспышка полыхнула в иллюминаторах, шаттл покачнулся.  
  
— Обстрел! — подскочил По. — Я так и знал, что они атакуют нас!  
  
— Хакс? — сипло спросил Кайло.  
  
— Я не отдавал никаких приказов, — ответил тот, бледнея.  
  
На щеках Хакса проступили пока неяркие красные пятна. Он стремительно встал и пересек помещение, чтобы увидеть картину атаки своими глазами.  
  
— По нам палят! — вбежал Финн снаружи. — Первый Орден!  
  
— Прекратите, FN-2187, никому вы не нужны, — презрительно бросил Хакс через плечо.  
  
Кайло уже видел, что его плечи расслабились, а на лице снова читалась уверенность. Он подошел к иллюминатору, выглянул.  
  
— Какая красота, — прошептала Рей.  
  
— Да уж, нет слов, Обнимашки. Умеете вы сюрпризы устраивать, — согласился с ней По.  
  
— Да покажите же мне, — причитал голографический дядюшка Люк. — Я тоже хочу взглянуть!  
  
— Я и не знал, что у нас на борту есть фейерверки, — сказал Кайло, касаясь плечом плеча Хакса.  
  
— Конечно есть, на случай крупной победы или праздника. Полагаю, это Верховный Лидер отдал приказ.  
  
Цветные взрывы отражались в холодных глазах Хакса, и Кайло подумал, что это тараканы что-то празднуют в его голове.  
  
— Этот ужин окончательно сломал мне психику, — признался он. — Может, бросим все и в отпуск сгоняем вместе?  
  
Капитан Фазма стояла на мостике, глядя сквозь панорамные окна на расцветающие снопы, спирали и розетки ярких огней. Она ничуть не жалела, что подделала подпись Сноука ради этого зрелища. В конце концов, когда магистра Рен и генерала Хакса здесь нет, она главная. И она заслужила свой маленький праздник.


End file.
